Far More Than Meets The Eye
by TheAmazingAsh-Bash
Summary: Ash isnt a normal girl, telepath, rock music, writer, horror freak and she works at Fangtasia. With Erics constant flirting could this become somthing more? or with the fellowship put a end to that? WARNING teenage themes, Sex Swearing Vamps Bewarned!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy my story ive really worked hard on it. I dont own anything apart from the charater ashleigh XD all other charaters, places and stuff belong to the righful owners :) also sorry if my grammer isnt that good, i am alot youger than what you prob think from my writing XD

Ashleigh POV

"Hey I'll have a warm true blood, O negative, darling" said the disgusting excuse of a man standing in front of me. Sure pretend you're a vampire all you want; I see though your disguise.

_Maybe if I drink this shit I could finally get some tail around here_

"Ha as if!" I chuckled as I popped the cap off the bottle and pushed it in front of the old geezer. He looked up at me with a confused cross between his eyes. Almost as if to say did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"What did you say doll face?" Oh I'll give you doll face buddy! This guy was some piece of work. I doubt Gok Qwan could make him even remotely likeable. He must have been in his late thirties, trying to pull of glam Goth. Twat.

"Nothing sir" I replied batting my eyelashes at him. I started to have a rake in the cupboards for some dirty cups to clean, anything to stop me from whacking this guy.

_Oh this girl has got one hell of a rack on her. I know where I'd like to take her, for a ride on my huge._

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" I growled at the man. I would rather hang myself than hear the end of that sentence.

"WHAT!" he gasps nearly falling of his bar stool.

"YEA THAT'S RIGHT I HEARD YOU!" I hissed at him exposing my fangs "NOW BEAT IT!" I said flicking my head in the direction of the door. The man jumped nearly 10foot in the air and slammed money down on the counter, he headed for the door pushing and bumping into other customers on the way out. That was satisfying. I was glowing with pride at that moment until a stone cold white hand slammed itself down on my shoulder. This sent a chill down my spine. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"That's 7 customers this week Ashleigh! That's no way to run a bar" shouted Pam as she eyed me suspiciously. It's not my fault I can hear every thought of every tom dick and harry that enters this dam bar. Not that this was Pam's problem that I'm too stubborn and strong minded. I'm sure I wouldn't have a problem with the occasional jerk off that enters this bar except there's one problem, there all right proper jerk offs. You can't expect anything less, most of the humans that come into this bar are only thinking about one thing... sex, sex and oh yea more sex. God if I never have sex I wouldn't care, I've heard enough raunchy things to last a life time. Six years ago the human sexual fantasy was to have a threesome now ever since the vampires, as the expression goes "came out the coffin" its sex with vampires everybody wants. Though back to reality, if you can really call it that.

"I'm sorry Pam; I should have had better control of my emotions" I always had to talk like a good obedient robot around Pam at work. Pam off time was a really lovely woman. At work she looks like Vampira but I've seen her after work, she looks like my aunt Sue. She favours her pastel colours and an assortment of pinks and I can see why. She really is beautiful. She usually speaks so sweetly but during work with lots of Fangbangers and tourists gawking and taking stupid photos of her (mainly to see if she would even show up in them) her voice was laced with contempt. If I didn't already know Pam's age I would have said she was a soccer mum before part two of her immediate career. I guess you could say Pam is my supervisor. But then again maybe I should explain who I am before I get into detail about my co-workers.

I'm Ashleigh, I'm 21 going on 22 and I work as a bartender in a vampire bar called Fangtasia. I'm originally from Scotland but I came over for school about 3 years ago. One year later I moved here permanently after I heard of my parent's death in a car accident. I couldn't be in the country after what had happened to them. Drunk driver caused them to crash. I now live with my roommate Karen; she's been my best friend since back in my teen years. We came to Shreveport together on a journalism scholarship. Karen is very small like 5.4ft with shoulder length hair. She has very thick red/brown hair. Her skin is pale but she has a lovely complexion, Karen only ever wears make-up on special days. Not that she ever really needed it. To describe myself I'm about 5.6ft with shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. I wear my hair straight with a sort of messy look but luckily I can pull it off. I have pale white skin. My body type is curvy but I'm slender so it evens out I guess. I have a sort of girl next door look, not to sexy and in your face but I'm no nun. I guess to quote the sleaze ball that came in earlier I've got "one hell of a rack". I'm really confident with myself and with my body. I've never hoped out the shower and hated what I saw which isn't the same for most girls. I'm strong minded and I can talk to anybody about anything. I'm a telepath and I am also 100% human. Sadly when I got the job here they weren't too happy with my... what can I call it... humanness? When people come to Fangtasia they want the full vampire experience, hence the fake fangs and extreme lightning blue contacts. I really like rock music, my iPod could advertise the soundtrack for Fangtasia (hmmm I should mention that to Eric later). I dress mainly in jeans and tight fitting band tees. I have a sort of tom boy outlook with my clothing range. People tend to call me weird because I'm really into criminal shows and horrors. Nothing better that cuddling up with a nice gore fest. Not that I do much cuddling up with anybody. There's a reason my still a virgin at 21, it's hard to like a guy when you can hear every thought in his head. Nobody knows about my "gift" as it been called apart from Karen, Jake, Pam and Eric.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Eric has finally emerged from that cramped office of his. Now I say "cramped" but even the biggest of grand halls would appear small and cramped when Eric is standing in them. Eric must be 6.6ft, if I remember right Eric was like a Viking. I know, that makes him like 1000+. Eric was the oldest thing in this bar and yet he definitely didn't look it. Eric was gorgeous, a stunning example of the male form. His body looked as though it had been sculpted by gods. He wore his blonde hair brushed back showing his sparkling blue eyes. He has the palest skin in the world, like a sheet of A4 paper. No joke. You can't expect anything less from such a high ranking vampire as Eric. He is Sheriff of Area 5 and owner of Fangtasia one of the most popular bars in Shreveport, LA. Eric didn't have many flaws, other that being a cocky little shit. I have only ever met one man more full of himself than Eric, this right nit wit I did charity work with in my teen years. New girl ever night, new friends everyday and adults thought the sun shined out his arse. Eric may not be as bad but Eric is a huge flirt, especially with me but I'd rather be the object of his ridicule than the object of his rage. One man id never want to cross is Eric Northman, I've seen what he is like in a rage. In fact, calming him down from his rage was how I got the job here.

I hope you favorite to get a plast from ashliegh and eric past in the next chapter. Just one little hint for the next few chapters, i will be writing from other peoples POV XD so please subcribe, favorite and stay in tune for the next part. P.S reviews are welcomed, would be nice for some feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

One year ago:

I enter the door of Fangtasia, only to see that there still getting ready for opening time. Pam is drinking a glass of blood at the bar in a pink pastel cotton suit.

"Can I help you mortal?" Mortal? WTF? I'm sorry hunny you can't pull that gothic underground talk when you are wearing that! It took all my might to fight back the giggles.

"I'm here to inquire about a job bartending. I heard you had an opening?" she looked me up and down wondering what would posses me to ask for a job in a vampire bar. Well to be honest it's for the peacefulness, I can't hear vampire minds. I want to work somewhere I couldn't hear my boss's thoughts. So I just thought id plunge myself into the vampire world hoping to come out enlighten.

"Well Eric is in charge of personnel, go through the black door, down the hall, it's the first door on your left" she said pointing her finger in the direction of the door.

"Eric owns the bar so ask him about the job, if you dare" she said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks" what did she mean by that? If I dare? Oh I dare alright but I must admit my confidence was abit shaken when she said that. I made my way through the bar, admiring all the "vampire" décor. Signed autographs from Slayer, Buffy, Vampira, Cd's and records from some of the biggest Punk, Goth, Metal bands around. I finally come to the door to Eric's office, I nock but there's so much noise coming from inside. Someone swearing in what seem to be some enchant language. I nock once more and let myself be known as I enter my room. For a split second Eric stops mid rampage and stares at me. Well my first impression of Eric was Oooofit! What a hot stud of man!

"Who said you could come in?" he asked in a very demanding tone as he slumped his body into the chair behind the desk.

"Pam said I would have to come ask you about a job" I whimpered trying to sound confident, dam Pam. I started to walk closer to the desk separating me from Eric.

"I'm not having humans working in my bar" he spat back at me before he returned to typing on his computer.

"Are you sure you have nothing I can do?" I replied.

"No now if you would please leave" he sounded really frustrated.

"Urrrrrghhh dam this thing" he shouted at the computer, hitting it repeatedly on the side, gaining more force with every hit. At this point I took a giant leap of faith and bent over the desk and clamped Eric's head in my hands. At first I saw rage pulse throw him until I began to rub his temples with my thumbs, He instantly started to relax. I started to add pressure to the back of his neck with my free fingers. I slyly moved round to behind him in his chair and started to work the shoulders. He rested his head in his hand and allowed himself to enjoy the massage.

"What's your name girl?" he asked him a very calm tone.

"Ashleigh Fayre but everyone calls me Ash" I replied still rubbing his shoulders.

"Well ash, you are a very talented young girl. Can I ask what skills you have?" he inquired.

"Well I have five school highers, bartended for my uncle in his bar during most of my teen years and I'm very well mannered and polite. I'm unique and muti-talented. I'm also very outgoing and confident" I replied in my normal quirky fashion.

"I can see that. Not many people would dare touch me during a rage such as that" okay note to self don't go near Eric when he is in a mood.

"Can I help you with your computer problems?" I hope its something easy and I'm not getting myself into something stupid. I came out from behind his chair, he looked me up and down and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was thinking. He pushed himself out a bit, he tapped his lap beckoning me to take a seat. I really wanted this job and wasn't going to make a big deal of it. I sat down a tried not to make it uncomfortable for him. His thighs were rock solid; I wonder how much he could bench? Never mind, back to computers.

"I'm trying to update the Fangtasia website" he said as he rested his hands round my waist and his head on my shoulder to get a better look at the computer.

"Well" I said and started explaining all the computer basics to Eric. I would have thought that since he was around during the time of the first computer that he was a expert on them but as it turns out I thought wrong. It was a great relief to know he didn't need accounting done or something on it or I would have been fucked, to put it blankly.

"Thank you ash, this was all every helpful" he said letting me slip of his lap to my feet.

"Does that mean I have a job?" I asked hopefully.

"Okay but you will have to keep with the theme of the bar. I will supply you with fake fangs and contacts, you shall where them at all times during opening hours" he said standing up and taking me by my wrist. "I shall show you around quickly and you start tonight right away. Consider tonight a test run" and from that day on I half been working at the bar.

Back to the present:

"Hello, my little minx" Minx was Eric's pet name for me. It took a while to get use to it but now I can't image him calling me anything else. He perched himself on a chair behind the bar next to me. I liked it when Eric came to have chats with me at the bar, mainly cause then nobody would come over as they didn't want to upset Eric or interrupt him. YASS! Mini break!

"Pam tells me you're trying to sabotage my business, is that true ash?" he said pulling out two shot glasses. No conversation me and Eric had was serious, he thinks of himself and a joker and well as a world class flirt.

"Me? Never!, would I do that you to Eric?" I replied with a sarcastic smirk. I bent down to the black mini fringe under the bar table. That's where Eric kept his 100% true true-blood. From consenting donors I might add. There was also a bottle of red wine in there for me. Lucky for me I don't get drunk, never have, so when guys offer to buy me drinks. I pour myself red wine and it passes for blood every time. I get back up and I _just _catch Eric having a sly peek at my bum. I would never shout at him for it thought, I've also caught myself having a look and his well toned bum sometimes. I poured the red juices into the shot glasses. Eric picked his up and extended his arm to me. In return I linked my arm with his; I then pulled my shot round to my mouth. In unison we counted 1, 2, 3 and DOWN. We gulp the shots letting the glass clank when we smash the back down on the table. We then both let out a big "Ahhhhhhhhh" in relief. I really need that.

"Heya ash!" exclaimed ginger as she popped into the scene. She didn't really like me but I knew from the moment I met her I wouldn't like her either. About a year ago ginger was Pam's but as you can tell ginger is no looker and she defiantly hasn't got a very nice personality. Eric fired her about 3 months ago but she still spends all her time in the bar. She didn't like all the attention that Eric gave me, one day she came and said to me "stop flirting with Eric I intend on making him mine" sadly she picked the really wrong time and didn't notice Eric was right round the corner. Eric didn't take to kindly to that very possessive comment of gingers. Nowadays she just floats around coffin to coffin of the vampire dumb enough to lend her there aid. She is covered in bite marks and her body type is well... anorexic bitch, if that is even a body type. Ohhhh she made my skin crawl, plus she always has to take the mickey out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Ash, pop you're cherry yet darling?" Oh that was her favourite. Why is me being a virgin such a big deal to her , oh yea cause she is a whore and needs to make me feel bad to make her feel better. Though I've got one hell of a stunt for her, Eric helped me plan it for the next time she came in. He gives me a wink and I prepare myself.

"No ginger she hasn't, Ashleigh is pure" says Eric as he cups my face in his hand and traces my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Oh Eric" I cry as I jump in his lap, he cuddles me covering my face with his head giving the illusion that he's kissing me. I think everyone heard gingers gasp; it was definitely louder than the metal tones being played in the background. Once we hear her gasps we turn are head with are tongues hanging out. Ginger was not amused, not at all. I never thought I'd witness a grown woman go in such a childish huff. She took to her heels and stomped out the bar. Once her tail was fully out the door Eric become booming with laughter. It was really funny messing with ginger. It was also fun hearing Eric's laugh but wait that wasn't all I heard, could it be? A day to remember was playing.

"Aww Eric this is one of my favourite songs ever" I said trying not to seem like some giddy school girl.

"Yea I took some stuff from you iPod when you said, what was it? We need some better beats in this joint" he said trying to sound like me. Cheeky little!

"Yea that sounds like something I would say" I giggled. I started mouthing along with the words.

"So what's this song called?" Eric asked.

"I'm made of wax Larry, what are you made out of?" I replied, I didn't even need to think about it. That was the first ever song I heard from them and it's always been on my favourite. Eric looked at me very puzzled for a minute but I couldn't tell why.

"Larry? I'm Eric and your made out of what?" he replied genuinely confused. I couldn't fight back the giggles. My knees were nearly breaking under that weight of my laughter. Aww poor Eric still standing there wondering what I was laughing about. Ignorance is bliss.

"No Eric that's the name of the song" I replied still in a huge fit of the giggles.

"Well that's a very odd name for a song" Eric still looked baffled by my words.

"I haven't danced to this song in ages" that last time I can remember was when I went to see A Day To Remember in Scotland. I went will my huge group of friends when I was 15, my mum and dad thought I was staying at a mate's house which was half true, I just didn't tell them what I was doing before the sleepover. I was somewhat of a rebel in high school.

"You dance? That's a sight I'd like to see" stated Eric, I don't think even could have seen what I was gonna do text.

"Okay" I said as I climbed up on the bar. A started head bashing, swinging my hair wildly around and around as all the eyes in the room became fixed on me.

_You know I've got you,_

_Like a puppet in the palm of my hand,_

_Don't you let me down_

_(Don't you let me down)_

I started swishing my hips and grinding. I'm actually a really good dancer. Eric seemed to admire my dancing and I think I dance better the paid dancers on the table, if I do say so myself. It was like a scene from coyote ugly, you know just with hell of alot more vampires.

_Everybody's out to get me_

_Any moment could be my last_

_This is me,_

_You can take it or leave it_

_Right or wrong I will stand on my own two feet_

_JUST BREATHE (x2)_

It felt good to dance like this again, I'm a real big party person and in Scotland everybody always look forward to a party at my house. My dance style was a cross of grinding, break dancing and sort of back-up dancing, like in music videos.

_I'll be there just to watch you fall_

_So don't push me,_

_I've got nothing to lose_

_Don't blink,_

_They won't even miss you at all_

_And don't think, _

_That I'll always be gone_

_You know I've got you, _

_Like a puppet in the palm of my hand,_

_Don't you let me down (x2)_

_Ohhhhhhhh!_

The song came to an end and I was welcomed by a roar of applause. I'm sure this was great for my ego. I turn to see Eric clapping along with them; he extends his hand to help me down from the counter.

"I think I gave you the wrong job, minx" he said looking me up and down, again.

"Sorry bub, one night only" I said pouring us another drink.

"Do you do private dance sessions?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

"Only if you do" I replied.

"Touché Minx" he said downing another blood shot.

Eric then retreated back to him office allowing me to be flooded with orders for drinks and orders for autographs.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya i would just like to say that I don't own anything from the HBO series! (:

Also i would like to make a shout out to:

Munchkin Jeeves

Golden-Love

Sage1993

Cthulhu Gan Chan

Thanks for all your really awesome reviews XD

Eric's PROV:

I've have never wanted to throw this desk out the window so much I'm my life. I've been really stress the pass couple of weeks. The work on my desk just seems to keep piling up. I really wish I could get a break even if just for a short while. I buried my head in my arms and rested for abit, if I write anymore I might just stab myself with the every pen I'm writing with.

Knock Knock!

"Come in" I said still not able to pull my head out my hands.

"Heya Eric do mind if I?" the voice stops "What's wrong?" it was then that I knew who it was. Nobody ever asks me "what's wrong?" normally it was dangerous and if there was something wrong I would end up taking my anger out on them.

"I'm just a little stressed, that's all" I replied. Ashleigh would understand, she wouldn't take that as a sign of weakness or that I was losing my touch.

"Aww poor Eric" she said coming over and sitting on my desk with her legs crossed. She had one hand resting on her knee with her head gently balance on it, while the other was stroking my hair. Ashleigh is a sweet girl. Untouched by life's dirty hands, pure was snow and always looking towards the brighter side. Sadly I'm too deep in darkness to even see the brighter side.

"I think you, should come with me?" she said still running her fingers throw me hair.

"Where?" I asked, not that I would mind if she told me she was talking me to meet the sun. I would follow her anywhere if she was going to get me out this hell whole.

"That's a surprise" she said. I would really like to leave but I have so much work and I can't just give it to Pam, it all must bare my seal.

"Sorry I can't leave Fangtasia tonight" I finally lifted my head to look at Ashleigh. She was still sitting crossed legged on my desk, she had a "LostProphets" t-shirt on with some baggy jeans. They were hanging off her (but for some reason this was fashion) showing her pants, well more like boxers. They had comic book strips printed on them. She was wearing blue high-tops with black laces. She looked amazing. She cocked her head sideways to become leave with mine, a smirk stretched its way across her face.

"Well, we don't have to. Now get up off that lazy vampire butt of yours and follow me" she said springing of the desk and grabbing my hand.

"Lazy? I'll have you know!" I started yet didn't get to finish because of Ashleigh's sarcastic blah blah blah's gaining volume with every attempt to talk over her. She grabs my hand and drags my ass out the office, tugging and pulling me through doors and halls up to the roof of Fangtasia. Shit maybe she was taking me to meet the sun.

"Come on, come on, hurry" she said pulling my arm as I start to jog half heartedly.

"Okay calm down minx, you have the energy of a child" I said chuckling the words out bit by bit.

"And you have the energy of a vampire, what's your point?" she said giggling away, she had a point.

"Okay, you have some chairs up here don't you?" she asked.

We found one lawn chair, once i folded it out Ashleigh pushed me down into the chair. She propped herself neatly on my lap.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

We waited for about five minutes and still nothing was happening, I wonder why she brought me up here. It's still really dark at like 3am, how come Ashleigh isn't dying of cold right now. That was when I noticed that she was shivering, the night itself was cold enough but she is sitting with a vampire, silly girl. I pulled my leather jacket off and pulled it over her shoulders, wow it drowned the girl. She could use my jacket as bed sheets.

"Aww thanks Eric, your such a gentle man" gentle man? Wow something I've never been called before.

"So why have you dragged me up here? Are you trying to seduce me Ashleigh?" she started laughing; she really has a lovely laugh.

"Well my roommate Karen says there having a big celebration at club "Rogue" for the owner's birthday, she is the Dj there and gave me a heads up about how they are ending the party" she said staring up at me, with her big green eyes. Wow I've never been in such a situation with Ashleigh before. I can't remember why I've never seen her in such a way? Could it be because she is human? Or because she is the only person who seems to care about my well being without being forced, blackmailed or because she fears me? I can't believe I'm even asking myself this stuff, I need a new subject or something to distract me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shrieked Ashleigh gripping her hand in pain.

She had cut her hand on a loose piece of wire sticking out the side of the lawn chair. The cut must have been about 4cms long, going down her thumb. It started to bleed and I suddenly became entranced.

"Oh no it's bleeding" she said showing me it but I flinched at the scent travelling past my nose.

"Im sorry I forgot" she popped her thumb in her mouth and I started to calm down, until she removed it and pushed it towards my mouth.

"Do you want it?" she asked as if she was handing me a half eaten muffin.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Well I can tell your getting excited cause there's blood in the air so you might as well until the blood stops" I cant believe what I was hearing but I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to sample her blood. So I take her hand and lick the blood away, one taste and I was hooked. I've never tasted blood such as this before, it's weird but wonderful. I felt like I had been recharged and my hunger fulfilled. It was amazing, I wanted more but the blood was already beginning to stop. For the past year I have to admit I've not been interested in women and blood is starting to lose its flavour, I drink enough to survive and I haven't had sex for a long time now. So why now I'm I starting to favour this? She removed her thumb from my mouth and was pleased to see the bleeding had stopped. I couldn't get my mind off how amazing her blood tasted. Why hadn't I tried to taste it before?

"Look Eric it's started!" ash said while pointed her finger to the sky.

"Fireworks" I would have never guessed.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah there lovely" and they were. They were beautiful and they made me really glad that ash came into my office for, in fact she never told me.

"Ashleigh why did you come to see me?" I asked still cradling her in my arms.

"Oh yea, I was wondering if I could get Friday and Saturday off?" she said still staring up at the display.

"Well yea no problem but can I ask why?" Ashleigh was a model employee and almost never asks for time off but the fact that she asks now has got me kinda intrigued.

"It's my birthday next Saturday and I've got my friends from Scotland coming to visit" birthday? I can't believe she never told me, I can't believe I didn't already know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Well nowadays I don't like making a big deal out of my birthday" she replied but it seems id hit a sore spot. She thought I didn't notice but I could see she was starting to tear up.

"My mum and dad would always make a huge deal out of my birthday. Now that they're gone it just feels weird to celebrate it without them"she replied now wiping her tears away with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realise" she said looking the sleeve. Normally I probably would have been mad but her eyes where over flowing with tears I just couldn't bring myself to.

"Its okay don't worry about it" I've never seen Ashleigh cry before; this seems to becoming a memorable night.

"It's getting late maybe I should drive you home" I said as I lift her up off the seat and to her feet.

"It's okay I can get home myself" she said still sniffling.

"Do you really think I'm letting you walk home alone, at this time of night, in this state?" Where did that come from, since when do I say stuff like that?

"Aww thanks Eric" she said wrapping her arms round my body, her head was equal to my chest. Ashleigh was tall but compared to me she was a little pixie. I wrapped my arms round her pulling her close to me. I could feel the tears rub off on my t-shirt and yet I still didn't get mad.

"I would say you always have my shoulder to cry on but it seems you're too small to reach" I started stroking her hair and was happy to hear her laugh.

"Thanks Eric" she loosen her grip around me and we started to walk towards the door.

Once down stairs I grabbed my car keys and Ashleigh picked up her bag. I watched at the changing room door as she went in her locker and got her bag. She was still wearing my black leather jacket; she really did look sexy in that jacket. The drive home was surprisingly interesting, I've known Ashleigh a whole year and yet I learned more about her in that 20mintue drive to her apartment than in that whole year. She was telling me about her friends that where coming over from Scotland, Marly who went to high school with ash. She is a sarcastic, with a huge love a metal music; she is a vegetarian and helped Ashleigh through her parents death. Rachel, Rachel hates her name and they all usually call her Richie. She is very small with long curly purple hair. She is always very happy and has a strange obsession with rainbows and last but not least Alex. Alex was part of the same charity organisation as Ashleigh and her roommate Karen. He is about Ashleigh's height and thinks he is abit of a player. Apparently the girl's constantly make fun of him and joke around but he doesn't mind. The best part of the ride home was finding out what Karen's nicknames are for Ashleigh. When she is happy its ash-bash and when she is mad its ho-bag.

We arrived at the door of her apartment building and I climb out to open her door for her.

"Thank you for the lift home" she said stepping out the car.

"You're welcome" I said closing the door.

"Bye" she started to walk towards the door but suddenly turned back.

"Im sorry I nearly walked off with your jacket" she pulled it off and handed it to me but I handed it right back out.

"I think it looks better on you" I helped her put it back on again, one arm at a time.

"Thanks Eric" she said stepping up on her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek, her lips were warm and even when she stepped back down I could still feel the left over heat on my cheek. She waved as she lightly jogged into the building. I crossed my arms and fell against the car in disbelief. Well fuck me! When did Ashleigh get cute?


	5. Chapter 5

Heya thanks to:

Twilightfanatics303

Parakaywhore

Kpkisses

Munchkin Jeeves

Flareflight17

For all your lovely reviews

I don't own any of the original characters from the books or HBO series.

P.s if you are a Paramore fan get the song "stop this song" ready so when you see it mentioned you can play it and get the full effect of the story. Thanks again and please review.

Ashleigh's POV

I've never understood why Eric wants people to fear him; he is a lovely guy and a gentleman. I ran to catch elevator up to the 6th floor, I was alone on my journey up and I started to think about what a nice night I had with Eric. His scent still lingered on his jacket. It was really warm and cosy and I still can't believe he gave it to me. I really should get him something, what do you get a guy who probably has everything? The doors opened, I stepped out and walked to my lovely apartment. I put the key in and turned but I was not ready for my surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everybody screamed as I entered the room.

"What have you done?" I asked looking at everyone partying in my apartment. Then Karen emerged from the crowd, oh this would be her doing.

"Nothing ash-bash, I invited some of the guys from the club back for a small gathering and when they found out it is your birthday on Saturday they made a wee plan to surprise you. I'm not taking the blame for this! You know the guys" said Karen embracing me in a hug. There must have been about 7 people in are living room. There was Shane, Bobby, David and Oscar from the band; they work with Karen at club "Rogue". There was also Russell and Neil who I and Karen play basketball with on Tuesday and Wednesday mornings. Then way in the back getting himself a drink was Jake, Jake has been Karen's boyfriend since are first day at college. He is a very handsome guy, tanned, short black hair with dark brown eyes. He was well built like a mountain and also plays basketball with us. I knew Jake was a lovely guy from the moment I met him. I've never heard him think one bad word about Karen or even lie to her. After about 7 months of them going out I thought Jake was trusted enough to be told about my secret. He didn't laugh, he didn't deny it, and he didn't think I was crazy. He just hugged me and said "that's so cool" over time I proved my abilities and are friendship grew, him and Karen are one of the cutest couples I know. He gives me a wave and starts pouring another drink (oh I could use a drink).

Knock Knock

"What's this Karen, you invited half the night club with you?" I said walking towards the door. I open the door.

"Hello minx" Eric? What are you doing here? Though my question was answered the moment I looked at his hand.

"You left your bag in my car" he handed it to me.

"Thanks Eric" I replied only to hear Karen shouting to me asking who was at the door.

"You having a party without me ash?" Eric asked with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"No just a bunch of bums that showed up at my door with booze" I said giggling away. The guys in the background were laughing at my joke.

"Wanna come in?" I asked

"I wish I could but the sun will be up soon" he replied.

"Okay well "and just as I was gonna say goodbye Karen pops out of nowhere.

"You aren't going anyway, I'm sure you can stay for a least half an hour and still make it home before sundown" she said dragging mine and Eric's ass into the living room. She may be small but you don't what to underestimate Karen. Karen started pointing to everyone explaining who they were while adding little pieces of unwanted commentary as to what they did for a living. We sat in the spare seats next to Russell and Neil.

"Nice jacket Ash-bash, where'd you get it?" asked Russell stroking the leather sleeve.

"Eric gave me it" I replied.

"Good on you Eric, so you and little ashy-bashy going out?" asked Russell giving Eric a nudge in the arm (universal guy talk for good on you, mate).

"No we are not" Eric replied softly.

"Hot dam, does that mean I've got a shot babe?" said Neil stretching is arm around me.

"You are such a cheese ball Neil!" I said giving him a hard nudge in the side, his arm immediately retracted. The guys always liked to joke around cause I was the youngest and the most innocent. Whenever I was at the guys place and asked for a drink they always joke and ask me to show my ID. Though to give them the benefit of the doubt, whenever I was getting hassle from some scum bag they would always defend me. I can hold my own but I'm not the strongest person in the world and it's really nice to have their back up when I need it.

Eric seemed to be feeling awkward, he wasn't used to being around so many humans and I don't really think Eric is a party person either. Karen was mucking about with the iPod speakers and suddenly she put on a song from one of our favourite bands Paramore. "Stop this song" was a really good crowd pleaser from Paramore, me and Karen preformed it once for a charity rock night. Oh no! She was gonna get me to sing! Karen comes over and starts to drag me to my feet, Karen was a much better singer than me and I usually get embarrassed when I sing but it didn't when we sang together. It's been a while since I last sang this song so fingers crossed I don't embarrassed myself.

Eric's POV

Wow look at the girls go. I can't believe how amazing there singing was. They were in perfect harmony and hitting all the notes. The song its self was not quite my taste but after hearing the girls sing it I think I could convert.

Once they had finished the guys started wolf whistling, was this how they always acted? Karen rushed to the empty seat next to that Jake guy leaving ash staring at me, Russell, Neil, Karen and Jake.

"Common, give a girl a seat, one of you be a gentleman" said ash waving her hands at us. I was about to offer my seat when Russell stood up and offered his seat.

"Thank you" she replied. She was about to make contact with the seat when Russell jumped in the way leaving her on his lap.

"No Russell, your such a git!" she said struggling to get of him. He wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Naughty naughty ash-bash, you asked for a seat and I gave you one" Russell started to joke.

"Yea one hell of a bony one, you need to gain some weight you twig. You eat like a horse and yet you weigh less than me. I'm half your height and I'm a girl!" she said through fits of laughter. Russell started tickling her and she fell to the floor. Neil and Shane now joined in tickling Ashleigh as she rolled around the floor trying to get away. I was enjoying watching her when I noticed Karen asking me to come into the kitchen with her; I slyly slipped away from the commotion to join Karen in the kitchen.

Ashleigh's POV

"No no, stop it, get off me, aww you guys, quit it, please, I, I can't take it, Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed rolling about the floor laughing, the guys always had to either, embarrass me, tease me or bully me but I guess it's all in good fun. I spotted Eric heading for the door and I made the guys let me go. He was out the door but I went after him to the elevator.

"Hey, don't I get a good bye?" I asked still laughing.

"Sorry but the suns coming up in an hour so I need to get back" he replied pushing the button. He turned to face me while the evaluator made its way up.

"Well thanks, for staying, for the lift, for bringing my back and oh yea the jacket" I said staring up at him; I still can't get over how tall he is.

"No problem and by the way, that jacket looks really good" replied and he bent down and kissed me.

I was so shocked I just stood there with my eyes open until he deepened it and I lost myself in his kiss. His hand slipped round the back of my neck pulling me even deeper into the kiss. His lips were cold but I think that heightened the sensation. The elevator arrived with a ding and he broke the kiss leaving me in much need of air.

"Arrive an hour earlier for work tomorrow" he said giving me a peck on the forehead. I silently nodded and he was gone. Okay that was weird, amazing but weird. What got into Eric? Why did he do something like that so suddenly?

I walked back into the room to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Your face is all red" David pointed out. I can't believe it, I looked in the closes mirror and I was blazing. This only made me redder and I made a mad dash for my room. I was gonna get in my Pjs and let my face cool down.

I came out the bath room in my tartan cotton bottoms and my Paramore band tee, I loved they way they felt on my skin. One of my mates in high school got me it for my Christmas one year, for a joke I got her a naked girl poster amongst over things, it was a right laugh. I hopped on my big bed and sprawled all over it. I loved my room, it is huge and really reflex's my personality so much. It has white walls with a black and red décor. I have 3 books cases packed with books of all kinds, hard back novels, romance, horror, manga, adventure, and lots more. I had a big double bed with black, white and red flower pattern silk sheets. I had a huge fuck off bean bag in the corner of the room and it was surrounding by teddies. The teddies were all Japanese collectables, I know I'm a geek but I can't help it. I pulled over my laptop and started to update my Facebook status, I love the fact that I can still keep in contact with my friends from Scotland even though I live in a totally different country. I heard a knock at the door and Karen entered the room, sprinting in and leaping onto my bed.

"Ashy- Bashy" said Karen.

"Kazey-Bou"i replied, wondering what she wants.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting naked on my bed" I replied.

"No you're not!" she exclaimed.

"I could have been, you shouldn't just walk in my room unless I say so" I giggle, looking at Karen I could tell there was something on her mind.

"Okay Karen what's up?" I replied, I can clearly tell when there is something on her mind.

"Nothing can't I just ask how you are?" she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"You can but you haven't now spill the beans" I replied eager to hear what she wanted to tell me.

"Okay, what's happening between you and Mr. Tall, blonde and vampire?" she forgot handsome but I wasn't going to let on to that piece of information.

"Nothing" I replied innocently.

"Oh really then why are you blushing?" laughed Karen. Dam! Is this going to be my tell sign from now on. Will I never again win a game of poker? But even if I was blushing I would still win, Mind reading powers! Woop woop! That's basically how I paid to come here in the first place but I had to stop once Karen found out about my abilities. Quote "you can't use your powers for evil" she said, I laughed so hard that day.

"Okay well..." I started.

"Oh My God, you kissed Eric" What the fuck how did she know?

"It's written all over your face, I've never seen you like this before so that has to be it!" I've known Karen to long that I can't even keep a secret now, lucky it works both ways.

"Yea but he kissed me!" I said, I didn't want her to think that I kissed him because I liked him and didn't tell her. Karen made her excited high pitch squeal, the last time I heard that was when me and her had a huge gossip about her and Jake but now it was in my favour.

"I can't believe it, how was it? What did he say? Do you like him? When are you going to see him next?" she didn't even breathe between questions.

"It was amazing! I don't know if I like him! And he told me to show up and hour earlier for work tomorrow" I blurted out all in one to find Karen staring at me.

"Well any thoughts?" I asked confused, I'm not good at this stuff I have no experience what so ever.

"He totally likes you!" she shouts hugging me tightly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do!" Karen stated as she climbed of my bed.

"Good night ash I hope you have fun with Eric tomorrow" she said winking at me on the way out my room. I was left there with my gob wide open. I brushed the thought out my head and climbed into bed. The warmth was welcoming; I waited 20 minutes before I feel asleep. Even though the guys where in the next room and were trying being quite I could still hear their thoughts. Normally I can block them but I had a big day today and was way too tired. I just hoped for some lovely dreams to entertain me till tomorrow.

Eric's POV

Okay that all the preparation for tomorrow; I've done everything Karen needed and extra. Now I can sleep in peace till the sun goes down and once I'm awake, I shall have ash over for a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya everybody thanks for all your lovely reviews. Once again I don't own any of the original characters from the books or HBO series. Also btw I have found the perfect theme song for this particular FanFiction. If you have not heard Lady Gaga – Monster then go and get it up on YouTube to listen to while you read this! It's amazing and really suits the story. Also people I turn 16 on Saturday, yes this is written by a 15 year old if you didn't already know. The characters in this book are based on REAL people Karen and Myself, so yes we do really act like this, so if you are thinking that you're the only person who acts like this your WRONG! There are others! xxx

Ashleigh's POV

Why does the sun always have to wake me on a lie in, the darkness never stops me from sleeping or wakes me, why is the sun different? I wish I could just lie in bed all day but I need to see Eric, that's when all the memories flooded back to me, in one quick rush to my head.

"Eric kissed me" I gasped and he wants to meet me an hour earlier for work tonight. I heard a loud banging at my bedroom door.

"Ash you lazy SOB, get your ass out of bed and make breakfast" yield Karen.

"It's Wednesday Karen that's means it's your turn" I replied.

"No its Thursday" No way! I can't believe it! That means I need to tidy for people coming tomorrow, aww I can't be arsed and I have to cook as well. This morning sucks!

After making breakfast and tidying the apartment (not an easy job by the way are place is huge) I was happy to see I had a visitor. Jake had come over to help me tidy, Karen is at college today. Even though we only came to studying art and journalism Karen felt the need to take on 3 more subjects, so she is busy alot during the week. Jake is a really nice guy but I know too much about him. What Karen doesn't know about Jake is that he is a Were aka a Werewolf. He is a pure blood werewolf from the Shreveport pack, he is second in command and there for the soon to be leader. I was ill once and unable to put up my block when I heard him thinking about his true nature. I dug deeper into his mind and after I knew the facts I confronted him. He was open and honest with me; he knew about my gift and knew he had no way of lying to me. He made me promise to not tell Karen, it wasn't my place and if I did tell Karen it would probably only cause problems for them, she really loves Jake.

"I still don't know why you don't just tell her, Karen's a big girl she can take it" I replied wiping the coffee table down with a cloth.

"I guess I'm still not ready yet. I love Karen but she might hate me if she finds out" Jake said.

"Aww common Jake, grow a pair, Karen lives in the world of the paranormal. Her best friend is a mind reader, vampires are now open to the world, I think she can handle having a werewolf for a boyfriend" in fact hearing it aloud I can understand why it may sound abit weird.

"I just feel like I'm taking the only normal thing in her life away from her" he replied hanging his head. I walk over and give him a big bear hug or the best I could at my height.

"I know Karen better than anybody else and you can trust me she won't let a small thing like this wreck the best thing to happen to her in a long time" I said as I could feel his arms round me now.

"Thanks ash. I think that maybe I'm ready to tell her now" FINALLY! I screamed in my head.

"Then go, why are you still here? She should be getting out soon, run boy run!" I said trying my best to push him out the door.

"Okay okay I'm going ash but one more thing" he said standing in the door way.

"Yes?" I asked

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" I look at the clock showing 6pm; oh shit I'm going to be late.

"Crap!"I moaned.

"If you hurry now we can make it, I'll take you in my car" he replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys.

"Thanks" I shouted to him as I jumped over the couch to my room to get ready.

We must have arrived with 3 minutes to spare; it was nearly 7pm and was already really dark.

"Its abit dark the night" I said hoping out the car still holding a conversation through the open window.

"Cause there's no moon tonight" he replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My night off" oh yea duh! I thanked Jake and hurried into the bar. It was empty.

"Hello?" I asked no reply.

I went to the lockers in hopes of finding someone and I did. I walked in on Eric strapping up his boots, wow they were big boots. He was wearing a grey blazer with rolled up sleeves. He had a baggy black vest top underneath, the neck looked stretch so you could just see a hint of his stunning body. He was wearing black skinny jeans, I've never seen him wear skinnies before (but now I wish he would wear them all time) his bum looks gorgeous in them.

I coughed to let myself be known, he stared up at me with a grin on his face.

"Hello minx" he said now standing up straight

"So why isn't anybody getting set up? Don't we open soon?" I asked pointing in the direction of the main bar area.

"Not tonight, we have the night off" he said opening a locker at the side of the room.

"Then why am I here?" I asked now very confused.

"Cause we are going out?" what?

"Funny Eric, now why am I here?" he stared at me for abit until it clicked. He was being serious.

"Oh no Eric I'm not dressed for a date, I couldn't possibly" but I was cut of mid sentence to see Eric standing in front of me with a beautiful black pin striped box with a huge pink bow.

"Happy birthday" he said.

"Eric you really didn't have to" I said as he laid the box in my hands.

"But I wanted to" he replied lifting the lid of exposing a lovely black dress.

"Oh wow" I said laying the box down on the closes seat and lifting the dress. I held it close to my body and spun myself. It looked a perfect fit. It was so simple but beautiful, it was strapless with a layered mesh bottom. It has a Shirred boned bodice and it really showed of my curves.

"I'll let you put it on, while I get my keys" he said leaving the room.

Eric's POV

Where are my keys? They are never in the place I leave them! Ah there they are! I picked them up and made my way back to the lockers. I freeze at the door way, shocked by the sight. Ashleigh apparently wasn't done dressing. I hid behind the door, she didn't notice my presence. She had her back to me; she was looking in the long mirror hanging on the wall. She stood there wearing nothing but her bra and pants; I couldn't help but look her up and down. She was stunning; I would have never pictured Ashleigh to have such a body. Her skin was so fare almost as if it had been powdered. Her skin looked so smooth and untouched. I knew the reasons for Ashleigh's "condition" and understood but wow! Nowadays virginity is something you lose at 17 to the first person that comes along. So I can appreciate the beauty of an innocently developed body. I stepped back out in hopes that I wouldn't get caught.

"Eric?" she called.

"Yea?" Shit she saw me!

"Can you come here for a moment? I need some help" what could she possibly need help with? I walked into the room Ashleigh was already in the dress still facing the mirror.

"Can you zip me up please?" I slowly walked over and took hold of the zip. At first a struggled to zip it up while holding back her hair but Ashleigh pulled her hair to the side leaving me free to work my magic. Surprisingly I found that really awkward, helping girls get dressed was not in my repertoire.

"It's beautiful Eric!" Yes you are! Pam's guess for her size seemed to be perfect. Ashleigh turns and embraces me in a hug; she swung her arms over my shoulder and went right on her tippy toes to reach me. I folded my arm neatly round her waist pulling her closer. I could have stood there forever if I didn't see the time on the clock in front of me.

"Okay we need to get going" I said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I pulled her in the direction of the back entrance of Fangtasia.

"It's a surprise" I winked.

Ashleigh's POV

"Oh my god!" Eric has a motorbike! I can't believe it!

"You like?" he asked with a sarcastic grin as he raised one eyebrow.

"Like? I love! This is such a sweet ride" I'd always had a love of motorbikes; I loved the thought of danger while riding one. My dad had a Harley, I got to ride it a few times but after his death I had to sell it. It looked based on a racing bike with a modern twist. It was mostly red with black leather seats. It was a glorious hunk of machine but this was Eric we were talking about, would he really be caught on something that wasn't. I turn to Eric as he brings out my jacket (the one he gave me) and a helmet. I quickly pull on the jacket and throw on the helmet. Eric was already on the bike with his helmet when he said "hop on minx" and I did as he said. I jumped on; quickly fixed my dress (it was loose and flowing at the bottom making it perfect for riding a bike) and I wrapped my arms round Eric's waist.

"Now hold on tight ash" I tightened my grip and prepared myself for the ride of a life time. Within one min we were off, racing round the corner at what I guessed was 120mph. We were darting in and out of traffic as if we were in slow motion.

"Eric aren't we going too fast? Won't we get pulled over?" I shouted hoping to be heard over the roar of the engine.

"The trick is if you go fast enough they don't bother" and he was right enough, I started notice police cars not even attempting to stop us. Either they really didn't bother or Eric had "I R Vamp" as a licence plate. This was such a rush, id almost forgotten how great riding could be. We were riding up a huge hill to the main park just off from club rogue. He pulled over to a very secluded spot on the hill.

"Wow that was amazing" I mumbled while I pulled the helmet of my head. Eric pulled a big blanket out from a bag attached to the bike and laid it down on the grass. He held out his hand to me.

"Would my lady like a seat?" he said.

"Why thank you" I said in my posh phone voice as I took his hand, I stepped on to the blanket and sat myself down. He handed me a plate with grapes on it and two bottles, one with wine the other with blood.

"Simple fine dining, didn't know you had it in you Eric" I said taking the top of the bottle of blood.

"There lots of things you don't know about me" he held out two glasses and I began to pour. This was a lovely setting, the stars were scattered across the sky, and the hill was high up and surrounded by trees.

"So is this where you bring all the young ladies to court them?" I asked jokingly.

"I've never courted anybody before" Wow? Hard to believe that from Eric.

"Women usually throw themselves at me; I've never had to chase after anybody. Usually I don't take interest in humans and the past year I've found myself drinking from bottles more and more" well that sounded abit big headed at first but the past year? That's round the time I came to Fangtasia!

Eric came closer to me and stretched his arm around me, it was so comforting. Normally with a human guy the moment he touches me my powers are enhanced and I can start to see his past. It's usually points of heightened stress or emotion, I usually see them cheating, stealing, hurting someone or getting drunk. It was a welcomed change to be held and not have disgusting images run through my brain.

"So tell me about yourself?" I asked quite randomly.

"What do you want to know?" he replied.

"Well you know lots about me, so anything would be great" I replied. Eric and I must have talked for about an hour. He told be all about his past, about when he was a kid, all the places he has been and all the people he has met. He told me about when he first opened the bar and all the things he has lived throw. He even told me about his maker, Godric. It was a sore subject for Eric to talk about; Godric's death had hit Eric hard. I still remember when Eric got the news of Godric's death, he walked with his head held high in front of everybody but behind closed doors he was a wreck. I had to stay late one night and walked in on Eric crying. His face was dripping with blood and so was my top by the end of it.

"You don't have to go on Eric" I said rubbing his knee, he caught my hand in his.

"Godric was like my father to me, he would have loved you. He always wanted me to keep my humanity. Said that once I find something worth fighting for it would return to me" Godric saved Eric when he was dying.

"What would your parents say about me?" he asked.

"Sadly I don't think my parents would have approved of you" I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They were old fashioned. They hated alot of the weird things about me, said I gave people a reason to ridicule me. I never told them about my power, they would have sent me to the Looney bin. They gave me everything but the freedom to choose, that was all I really wanted. I went to a psychiatrist after they died, he said the most teenagers grow out of the stuff they did as a child but since I never got to do them in the first place I find myself doing it now. Now I find myself in social circles of people that never grew out of the teenage stage. They kinda already had my husband picked out, he was a right prick. I kinda hated my parents back then but they were still my parents" I found a tear falling from my eye. Eric turns my face to him.

"I think you're fantastic the way you are. No other human as ever told me where to go or put me in my place. That's an accomplishment" he pulled my face closer to his until are lips met. I closed my eyes and let myself be engulfed in the essence that is Eric Northman. His hands slid there way round my hips and I push my arms over his shoulders to behind neck. He slowly started to lay me down on the blanket. It was silent apart from my small gasps of breath every few minutes. This felt so wonderful and natural. Eric's tongue slowly pushed its way throw, exploring every inch. I couldn't help but let a little moan escape. I could just stay like this forever just kissing him but of course the rest of the world didn't want that. Eric's phone started to ring in his pocket. He broke the kiss and answered the phone.

"Hello, yes, yes, we will be there soon" for god sake give a girl a brake. I have 5 years of built up teenage hormones and you leave me hanging. I honestly never win. Eric hung up the phone and held out his hand to me, once I was to my feet he handed me my helmet.

"There's a problem at Fangtasia, we need to get back right away" Oh shit!


	7. Chapter 7

Heya I would like to say how sorry I am about how late this chapter has come out. I'm back at school and I have a job now so I've been very busy. I promise to update more regularly again I've just been really busy. I hope you like this chapter.

Also I would like people to comment telling me there favourite character and why. Or maybe quote your favourite lines from any chapter you chose. It would be great to get some insight to what the readers think (:

Ashleigh's POV

We raced back to Fangtasia; the term "burning rubber" couldn't hold a candle to how fast we were going. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop my imagination from running wild with pictures of all the horrible things that could be happening. I had such a tight grip round Eric's waist (if he weren't already 100 times stronger than me) he would have felt like he was being tackled.

"Everything is fine, I'm sure Pam is just overreacting" he said in his soothing reassuring voice, I was somewhat calm after that but I was still a little worried. We came up for Fangtasia but Eric didn't stop, he ploughed on forward tearing the tarmac as we went. Eric hit the brakes suddenly as if he only just realised he had them. The bike was still skidding forward at an alarming rate, creating a loud piercing screech as it went. Sparks started to fly wildly from the wheels. At this point I really did think we were gonna crash until Eric turned the bike causing it to come to a sudden halt. If Eric wasn't built like a mountain I would have went fly forward. They would have to scrape me off the walls of Fangtasia (eww bad mental image).

"For fuck sake Eric! Where's the fire?"I said pulling my helmet off and fixing my hair.

"In my pants" he said raising one eyebrow.

"Eww, that's rank!" I said through I fit of giggles, I must admit if it were one of my guy mates that said that I would high five him.

"Okay let's go in" he said wrapping his arm round my waist, lightly tugging me towards the big black arch way of Fangtasia. I'm scared to see what's happened to it.

Eric put his keys in the door, swinging them open. All the lights were off; it was like looking into the obis. With one flick of the lights I could have never prepared myself for what waited me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rawred the crowd standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it. They had me worried bloody sick and it was all for a surprise birthday party. They are amazing. The room was covered in red and black balloons and streamers. There must have been about 40 people all standing around with sparkling cocktail drinks. It wasn't until I really looked into the crown that I notice how special this day was going to be. They had gotten my mates from Scotland over. My group of friends were kinda small but we were like my family. Not only were there Marley, Richie and Alex but Josh, Vincent, Avril, Mia and Cassadee. I haven't seen Josh in years and the last time I saw him we was short and a tiny bit on the podgy side but wow he has changed. He was blonde, tall and thin. Puberty hit him like a ton of bricks. As josh rushed to hug me and I was a little bit scared, he has changed so much since I laid eyes on him. I just hoped his personality was still in tacked.

"Ashleigh!" screamed josh as he held me in an almost crippling hug. His voice still unchanged. He always was abit on the feminine side and you could obviously tell this from his voice. Next in the long line of huggers was Vincent.

"Vincent!" the big oaf fecking had to lift me up to bloody hug him. Vincent (or Vinnie when I need a favour) was one of the sweetest guys ever. He is a really good friend and has been with Mia now for about 5 years, took them long enough! You could maybe say they have been together for 7 years but the first 2 years they were so scared to say they had feelings for each other. Vinnie is really tall and muscle but with a baby face. Mia is small and cute; they complement each other so well. Everyone in the group knew they liked each other; it got so annoying having to pretend we didn't know. Once my feet hit the floor little Mia came from nowhere and swooped in for a nice wee hug. She hadn't grown since the last time I saw her but her flaming pink hair was still same. Her hair was curled up in a lovely blue clip to match her blue dress. Next to swoop in was Avril.

"Bubs!" she roared as she hugged me. Her hair had grown extra long and was back to being her natural bright blond. She really looked stunning. Then while still in mid hug with Avril wee Cassadee squeezed in the hug. She is lovely. She is such a lovely girl but don't get in her way when she is drunk. I'm telling you she is a man eater.

Even Charlotte and Jared came. Jared is Karen older brother, he is 27 now. Charlotte has been his girl friend for years; she was living with Karen's family back when I first met Karen. They are like family to me. They have been married for about 5 years now. I took a closer look

"Oh wow, Congratulations!" I said rushing to her and giving her awkwardest hug ever. It's hard to hug someone when they have got a bit of a bump showing.

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell us when you knew?" I asked. Charlotte and a very thin figure so she may not be that far along but she was defiantly showing.

"Well to be honest, we haven't known for very long either. It took a while for us to find out and then we waited the 3 months just to be safe. Since we were making the trip here we thought we would surprise you all" aww that's lovely. From that note I knew this was gonna be a good night.

As the night went on I got reacquainted with old friends and danced till my feet hurt. The bar was stocked with normal alcohol and true blood. I took a little sit on a bar stool next to Karen and had a toast to another great birthday.

"By the way I never thanked you for all this" I said clanking my shot glass with Karen's.

"But I never did this" she replied downing it.

"What do you mean? A surprise party, this has Karen written all over it" I replied.

"Well maybe you should have a little talk with Eric" she said with a very devilish grin on her face. She pulled another shot to her lips to try and hide that smirk but the damage was done. I hopped off my stool and scanned the crowd for Mr Blondie pants but no sign. Suddenly I caught sight of him heading down the hall to his office. I ran after as fast as the crowd would let me.

As I burst throw the door Eric seemed to be stunned to see me.

At the point I felt a very odd surge throw my body. I've never been able to read Eric thoughts but if his feelings are strong enough I can sense them. I think it's the only reason I can put up with his crap, that even though he is being a twat I can still sense I tender person within (No matter how well Eric hides it).

"Why hello there" I said taking the complete micky.

"Why aren't you out there enjoying your party?" he replied.

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a party to enjoy, now would I?" I said closing the door behind me and walking over to Eric's desk. He sat on the desk with his leg slightly parted, resting his elbows in his knees.

"Why would you think it was me?" he replied.

"You can cut the act Karen spilt the beans" I said with a giggle.

"Wow that didn't take long" he said with a small grin forming at the side of his mouth.

By this time I was standing right in front of him, I positioned myself between his knees, lightly resting my arms round his neck. I started twiddling the back of his hair with my fingers. I'm really not the type of person to do this but it just felt so natural. Like this is where I'm supposed to be. Eric looked up and stared right up at me with his blazing blue eyes. If I wasn't trying to keep my normal cool I can say for sure I would have happily melted into his arms. Ha! As if I'd let him think he had that much power over me.

His arms slid round my waist. His hands alone basically took up my waist span but I could tell he wanted as much of him round me as possible.

Eric's POV

I can't believe I'm actually like this with her. I can hear her heart beat so loudly, at such a steady pace. My head was just level with her shoulders. I rested my head on her chest to hear the beating of her heart better. She clasped my head in her hands; I arose to stare into her eyes. She looked so happy. Since when are people in my circle that happy, I can honestly say over the years I thought I lost the ability to make people happy. Well not to be big headed but obviously I can make people "happy" but this was different. She was happy with me, not just my body or my power. Is it weird that this worries me? Well at least it's not boring. I was away off in the deepest parts of my mind when my train was blown of track by someone's lips crashing down on mine. My eyes flickered as I was pushed back to reality. Ash couldn't seem to stop giggling even as I pulled her in closer. Once she pulled away I stood there watching as a small tear leaked out her eye. What's so funny?

"Sorry to interrupted your flash back but you left me hanging there talking to myself" she replied.

Oh well.

"Now common lets go, it's not every day I get a birthday party thrown for me" she said take a firm hold of my hand and dragging me towards the door.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Ash what's wrong?"I asked as I watched her knees collide with the ground. She clasped her head in her hands and rested it firmly on the ground as she continued to scream in pain. Soon enough i heard everyone else scream alongside her. That's when I realised the voices were to load for her, so loud it hurt. I started to panic, what can I do? How can I stop her hearing people's thoughts?

I fell to the floor with her and lifted her onto my lap; I then started to cradle her in my arms. Trying to covered as much of her with my body as possible. She kept trying to push me away but I held her close making it impossible to move, this was for her own good. I nuzzled my face into her neck and started to talk her down.

"Shhhhh! It's okay just block out the voices. Just breathe Ashleigh" I whispered into her ear.

She started to gasp for air and the screams from the hall slowly died down. Her eyes finally opened but her breathing was still nothing but gasps and gentle panting.

"Eric" gasps "something's wrong out by the bar!" she breathed as I helped her to her feet.

"I heard them, something is attacking them" she gasped scrambling for the door.

Yea defiantly not boring.

Also remember to comment telling me there favourite character and why. Or maybe quote your favourite lines from any chapter you chose. Im really looking forward to seeing what you think (:


End file.
